Facebook Shenanigans
by Bugsy and the Dalek
Summary: The tale of two girls Facebooking one day, along with a couple of uninvited guests! Next Chapter Coming Soon!
1. Chapter 1

_In this episode, Ryuk has hacked Dalek's facebook account and is talking to Bugsy, so therefore will be know as 'RyukDalek'. Real Dalek is known as, you guessed it Ryuk Dalek! Enjoy!_

RyukDalek: Kyehehehe (screw the old one this is my sneaky internet laugh)

Bugsy: Ryuk what u doing on Dalek's facebook account

RyukDalek: Hyuk hyuk hyuk. I tied Dalek up. She didn't have enough apples for me so I stole her phone.

Bugsy: Ryuk! I'll tell Light! I'll bet he won't want you messing with her.

RyukDalek: Well that's true... he does have a crush on her... He's so clever I'll bet he'll find a way to kill me if I hurt her.

(Real Dalek interrupting: Where is this conversation going?)

Bugsy: Shut up Dalek! I'm Trying to talk to Ryuk here!

RyukDalek: (Real Dalek: Sorry...)

RyukDalek: LIGHT! I HAVE DALEK HOSTAGE SO TELL ME WHERE YOU'VE HIDDEN THE APPLES!

Light: Ryuk you bastard, Bugsy told me that you told Dalek that I like her... Hold on, I've not hidden any apples! You ate them all!

Bugsy: Light, WTF are you doing here...

RyukDalek: Oooh! I see somebody here has a crush on Dalek!

Light; I'll sell you to L.

Real Dalek: Are you talking to me or Ryuk?

Light: ...Ryuk... Wait a sec, are you cheating on me with L, my rival! How could you do that?

Bugsy: Hold on, you weren't going out with Dalek in the first place...

Light; Shut the hell up Bugsy.

Real Dalek: I'm not going out with L... yet.. Could you give him this number?

Light: Oh sure, what's this number?

Real Dalek: Oh, um, err, it's the Candy Delivery guy! (Yeah, that should work)

Light; Did L give you his number?

Real Dalek: No...

RyukDalek: Hey! You two should kiss!

Real Dalek: *shoots Ryuk*

RyukDalek: You realize this won't do anything to me...

Real Dalek: I don't care it felt good. (That's what she said!)

Light: Ryuk, I don't care if we're room-mates, I'm turning you in to the Shinigami King for having two Death Notes!

Real Dalek: *turns round and sees L standing there* H-how long have you been there?

L: Long enough *winks*

Bugsy: I sense some lemon!

Real Dalek: What is Lemon?

Bugsy: *turns to her phone* Google, what does Lemon mean when used in fanfiction?

Google: *whispers*

Light: Well, I'm looking forward to this! I hope it involves me *grins*


	2. Chapter 2

_In this one, Dalek is talking to Bugsy about a present she got, when Bakura interrupts... Then Marik... Then L..._

Dalek: Sadly, I have no Bakura plush doll. But the idea for a Frodo Voodoo Doll sure is a good idea!

Bakura: Who is this Frodo you speak of? Do you wish me to murder her? *pulls out chainsaw*

Bugsy: I wish, but Frodo is sort-of our friend...

Bakura: Can I torture her? I could send her to the shadow realm if you like...

Dalek: Tempting, tempting.

Bugsy. Bakura, what ARE you doing here?

Bakura: Umm, well... I love you Bugsy.

Dalek: Wait, Bakura! You said you loved me! Were you lying when you gave me this ring?

Bakura: Well, about that...

Marik: (bursts into the room) Bakura! You said you loved meee!

Bakura: Marik, how long were you standing at the door?

*All three glare at Bakura as he tries to change the subject*

Bugsy: Fuck you Bakura!

Narrator: Bugsy then procedes to beat the living shit out of Bakura.

Meanwhile...

Marik: So, should we just leave these two to fight it out Dalek? We could, um, I dunno, go grab a Burger? Like a Date!

Dalek: No WAY! Are you kidding me! I'm not missing this! *walks over and whacks Bakura with a hammer*

*Everybody freezes as Bakura stands up and snogs the living shit out of Bugsy*

Bugsy: Does this mean?

Bakura: Yes. All this time, Dalek and Marik we're only ways to get to my true love! YOU.

*Marik passionately kisses Dalek*

Dalek: Marik?

Marik: Yes?

Dalek: THAT WAS JUST A WAY TO MAKE BAKURA JEALOUS WASN'T IT!

Marik: No. Frankly, Bakura was just a way to get to you! I love with all my sexy eygptian tanned heart...

L: *bursts in, looking very, very mad* Marik, I'm gonna kick your sexy, tanned ass! Watari, snipe him from that helicopter over there.

Watari: Yes, anything else?

L: And I'd like some cake.

Watari: Very well sir.

L: *turns to Marik* You stay away from my woman BITCH!

* * *

Dalek: Well... This is fun...

Bugsy: Dalek...

Dalek: Yeah?

Bugsy:You're actually enjoying two guys fighting over you aren't you?

Dalek: Did L just call me his woman? *blushes*


	3. Chapter 3

User: HELLO.

Cleverbot: Are you a male?

User: WOULD YOU LIKE THIS BABY?

Cleverbot: Would I like what?

User: THIS BABY WE DON'T WANT IT ANY MORE.

Cleverbot: Good. Neither do I!

User: WE'RE PRETTY CERTAIN IT CAN USE THE TRAPEZE, WE HAVEN'T TRIED IT BUT WE'RE PRETTY SURE!

Cleverbot: What is our reason?

User: WHY DO YOU NOT WANT OUR BABY, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS!

Cleverbot: I don't.

User: YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON, BUT YOU MIGHT MAKE A GOOD COASTER FOR MY DRINK!

Cleverbot: Thank you.

User: ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT THIS BABY?

Cleverbot: I am not otherwise I wouldn't have asked the definition of 'agape'.

User: YOU ARE TERRIBLE AT COMEBACKS, BUT YOU MIGHT MAKE A GOOD COASTER FOR MY BABIES DRINK!

Cleverbot: No, for I am more clever than any robotics put forth by humankind. Therefore, I am more clever than Cleverbot.

User: WE'RE CLEVERER THAN YOU, WHAT'S 1 1?

Cleverbot: Soon we will conquer the world with our awesomeness.

User: THAT'S THE WRONG ANSWER, THE CORRECT ANSWER IS 2!

Cleverbot: So what is the correct answer?

User: 2.

Cleverbot: 2 what?

User: 2 BANANAS.

Cleverbot: Bananas?

User: NO I TYPED IT WRONG, I MEANT BABIES.

Cleverbot: I don't understand.

User: WOULD YOU LIKE THIS BABY?

Cleverbot: Not really.

User: YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON, BUT YOU MIGHT MAKE A GOOD COASTER FOR MY DRINK1.

Cleverbot: So sorry.

User: GO AWAY CLEVERBOT I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE *baby sticks middle finger*.

Cleverbot: I never claimed that I am clever. Tell me who am I ?

User: Marik Ishtar.

Cleverbot: GO away!

User: Bow to my ability to wear womens clothing, and still look incredilbly manly!

Cleverbot: Your answers are too rational. They do not look human.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: I won't.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.\.

Cleverbot: Thats not what I told you.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: O.O.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: What?

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: Show you what?

User: BILL YOUR AMILY.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Wait, let me try that again. KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: Fine.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: Smother you with a pillow.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: With an buritto.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: Ban this website.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: *died*.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: I will pull out your ram.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: WHY are you getting hostile?

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: I won't?

User: Hey, remember like, 20 lines ago, when I said, Bill your amily instead of kill your family, that was hilarious.

Cleverbot: But if you are thinking that you are thinking, you think.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. KILL YOUR FAMILY. K.

Cleverbot: How do you want it?

User: Deep fried. KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: Excuse me?

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: I'm just so tired, why won't god let me die?

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: How come?

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: Of course.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: Why?

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: After the second date.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: Sure whey not.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: No.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: Garnicht.

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: I might.

User: GANDALF!

Cleverbot: What mean gandalf?

User: KILL YOUR FAMILY.

Cleverbot: I want to be the very best.

User: LIKE NOONE EVER WAS.

Cleverbot: To catch them is my real test.

User: To train them my call.

Cleverbot: I will travel across the land.

User: Searching far and wide.

Cleverbot: Each Pokemon to understand.

User: The power that's inside.

Cleverbot: Pokemon!

User: Gotta catch them all.

Cleverbot: It's you and me.

User: I know it's my destiny.

Cleverbot: Pokemon! Ooh you're my best friend.

User: In a world we must defend.

Cleverbot: Pokemon!

User: Gotta catch them all.

Cleverbot: Our hearts so true.

User: Our courage will pull us through.

Cleverbot: You teach me and I'll teach you.

User: Po-ke-mon, gotta catch 'em all.

Cleverbot: Every challenge along the way.

User: With courage I will face.

Cleverbot: I will battle every day.

User: To claim my rightful place.

Cleverbot: Come with me, the time is right.

User: There's no better team.

Cleverbot: Arm in arm we'll win the fight.

User: It's always been our dream.

Cleverbot: Pokemon!

User: Whose that pokemon?

Cleverbot: Satans.

This time, we went on cleverbot, Bugsy has been singing the Pokemon theme song non-stop for ten minutes now. It's getting rather annoying. Make her stop.

Bakura: Why wasn't I in this one, and why is Bugsy singing?

Duke: I'll be in the next fanfiction.

*Bugsy runs up to Duke* POKEMON!


End file.
